Sparrow and his Robin
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: Captain Taylor knows where some treasure is and Jack wants said treasure. When he captures her ship, she is forced to accompany him to the location of the loot. But when they annoy the hell out of each other, how will they not throw each other overboard?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I couldn't resist writing this story lol. I've been reading a few stories lately where the main character and Jack wind each other up and argue a lot, and I find it hilarious. So, here's my go at one :) let me know what you think :D**

**xXxXx**

*Robin's POV*

"Cap'n?" I groaned and rolled over, making shooing gestures with my hands at my first mate, Mister Wilson. "Uh, Cap'n, I really think you should get up!" he stated frantically.

"In a bit." I grumbled.

"There's a ship comin' up on the starboard side!" he finally yelled.

I leapt out of bed, hastily wrapping my belt around my waist and attaching my sword. "Why didn't you bloody say so?" I cried as I grabbed my pistol, slipped on my boots and sprinted out the door.

I got to the railings and grabbed a rope, hopping up to get a better look. Squinting into the sun, I saw a black ship with black sails making it's way towards us. Quickly.

"Should we fight or flee, Cap'n?" Wilson asked.

"It's too fast. We'll never out run it. We're goin' to have to fight." I frowned. "Load the cannons! Get moving you lazy bunch of sea dogs!" I yelled and the crew started rushing around immediately, loading the cannons and grabbing their muskets.

I glanced back over at the ship to see a flag rising slowly. I pulled out my telescope and opened it out. "Bugger." I muttered angrily. "It's the Pearl! Hurry up and get ready men! This aint gonna be easy!" I yelled and watched the fear well up in their eyes at the mention of the Pearl.

As they got closer, I could see their crew leaning over the railings, shouting and leering at us. I glared and shouted; "Get ready men!" the Pearl started to turn, and as soon as they were in range, I screamed: "FIRE!"

Instantly, everyone started firing at the Pearl with cannons and muskets as the crew of the Black Pearl fired back. I ducked, narrowly missing getting hit with a cannon ball. I glared and picked up my tri-horn hat from the floor, placing it back on my head firmly.

I frowned as I noticed that my ship, the Sea's Eagle, had taken more damage. I knew that if things didn't turn around, I was going to have to surrender. I looked up at my flag – skull and crossbones with a tri-horn hat and jewels – and sighed. As I looked at the Pearl, I saw the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow standing strong at the helm. He caught my eye and I raised my hand, raising my middle finger before sprinting down to the deck and manning a cannon where one of my crew had just been killed.

As I fired, Wilson came up and crouched next to me. "Cap'n Taylor, we're low on ammo. We can't hold out much longer."

"Bugger." I muttered as I looked around the ship. "Lower the flag. Let 'em know we're surrendering." I muttered sadly.

"Aye Cap'n." he replied, sighing sadly as he shouted at a crew member to lower the flag. We all dropped our weapons, stepping away from the cannons. The crew of the Pearl stopped firing immediately and cheered, pulling up next to my ship and sending across a gang plank.

I watched as Sparrow strutted across the plank, his crew following to make sure we stayed still.

"Who be Captain Taylor?" he shouted.

"I am." I answered confidently, enjoying the look of shock on his face.

"You're Captain Taylor?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Aye. Now what do you want?" I hissed as he strolled over to me, looking slightly tipsy as he did so.

"You're – I thought you'd be a man. You're awfully… small."

"I'm not! I'm nearly you're height!" I declared angrily as he stopped in front of me.

"Ah, but you _are_ shorter. So you're short." He announced smugly. Were it now for his crew having mine hostage, I'd have slugged him right then.

"What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I heard you know where some treasure be." He replied, studying his nails before looking me up and down and smiling.

"I do. And what's it to you?" I glared.

"Well, I be wanting said treasure. Savvy?"

"What if I don't want you to have it?" I asked smugly. No one but me knew where it was, and I wasn't about to give it up that easily.

"You will tell me where it is." He said confidently as our crews looked between us both.

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"I. Will. Not." I announced slowly, hearing my crew snicker in the background and Sparrow's crew were just staring at me in shock.

"You will, or I'll kill ye and your crew." He smirked.

"With me dead, how do you plan on finding the treasure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement when the smirk dropped off his face.

"Then I'll kill your crew, and hold you captive."

"And I won't talk."

"You will."

"Will not. I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." I grinned.

"If you don't tell me where it is, I'll kill all of you right now!" he shouted.

I looked around at my crew and sighed. I couldn't let them get killed. We were like a family. A dysfunctional one, but a family none the less.

"I'll help you find it, _if_, you agree to me terms." I announced.

"And what are these terms?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"My crew goes free, unharmed, and you leave them be. Don't ever go looking for them. I'm not locked up on your ship and you can't give me orders. And, I get fifty percent of the loot." I finished.

He stared at me for a moment, thinking it through as our crews watched on with interest. "30 percent."

"40"

"…Aye, that be fair. We have deal." He stuck out his hand and I shook it before turning to face my crew.

"Well lads, 's been nice knowin' you all." I smiled sadly, saluting them as they muttered their goodbyes and looked at the floor, all looking depressed. Nice to know I'm liked though.

I glared at Sparrow before walking across the gang plank, him and his crew following me. As soon as I got across, I slumped onto a barrel and glared at Sparrow when he stopped in front of me. "What now?"

"Well, I'll be needing a heading, luv." He announced.

"I don't know exactly where it is." I smirked.

"That's why I have this." He grinned, holding out a compass for me to take.

"And this helps how…?"

"It points to what you want most." He replied.

"Right. And how do you know I want the treasure most?" I asked as I took it and studied the outside.

"You want it to be." He pointed out.

I glared before flipping it open, we both watched carefully as the needle spun around before settling in his direction.

"Knew you'd warm up to me." he beamed smugly.

"Shut up you idiot. You're standing in the same direction as it, that's all." I stood up and handed it back to him before going over to some crates and laying across them, covering my eyes with my hat and crossing my arms behind my head.

"What're you doing?" I heard him ask.

"What does it look like?" I asked sarcastically before muttering to myself; "Dumb arse."

"Now's not the time for sleepin', luv-"

"Captain Taylor!"

"You're on my ship, so you're not Captain at the moment." He announced smugly.

"Well then it's Robin. Not LUV!" I lifted my hat to glare at him before dropping it over my eyes again.

"Whatever you say, luv." He ducked out of the way when I launched a loose bit of rope at him and laughed to himself as he swaggered up the steps to the helm, me glaring after him the whole time.

"Bloody idiot." I muttered to myself as I watched him spin the ship to the port side to head in the right direction.

Well, this is going to be a lot of fun…

**xXxXx**

**a/n: lol :) I quite enjoyed that. It's pretty fun getting them to argue lol. Please let me know what you thought, it would mean a lot and make me update quicker! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Guess who's back? … No, no its not Davy Jones… or Michael Jackson! It's me! :D thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter, and those who didn't? Why on earth not? Lol. **

**Anyway, ****Julia:**** Since you don't have an account, here's your reply :D glad you liked it, and here's the next chapter ;) let me know if you liked it.**

**Oh, and you have **_**88dragon06**_** to thank for me updating this. She reviewed already, and when I didn't get my arse in gear and update quick enough, she gave me a gentle kick up the back side to get me moving. Thanks for that by the way :D**

**xXxXx**

"Um, Miss Taylor?" asked a gruff voice carefully. I tipped my hat back with my thumb and looked up. It was Jack's first mate… don't think I've met him yet.

"Yes?"

"The Cap'n wants a word." He informed me, gesturing to where Jack stood at the wheel.

"Why? What does the arse want now?" I grumbled, slowly sitting up.

"I think 'e wants to check we still be heading in the right direction, Miss." He said, a somewhat apologetic look on his face.

"Right. Oh, I haven't got your name." I smiled.

"Mister Gibbs." He smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you Mister Gibbs." I smiled back before sighing and setting off for the helm. Once I got to the top of the steps, I shouted out to Jack. "Oi, what you want?"

He looked over at me and smiled, gesturing for me to come closer. "I want you to check the bearings."

He tossed me the compass and I caught it easily as I made my way over to stand by him. I flipped it open and the needle pointed in the direction we were headed.

"There you go. Now I'm going back to my crate." I announced and turned to walk away.

"Is that all you're gonna do? Sleep?" he called after me and I scowled at the sky before turning around again.

"No, it's not all I'll be doing. But, since _someone_ rudely woke me up and stole me away from me ship, I think I deserve some rest." With that, I spun on my heel and walked down the steps. To my annoyance, I heard Jack shout for Mister Gibbs to take the wheel and he followed me over to my crate.

I led down and pulled my hat over my eyes, glaring underneath it when Jack sat next to me. "Can I help you?"

"Well luv, I was just wonderin' how a pretty thing like you became a Captain of pirate ship." He declared as he shifted next to me on the crate.

"Well, how did you become Captain? I'm sure you know the motions you go through to become one."

"Aye, I do. But you're… you're a woman." I lifted my hat up to give him a death stare and he smiled. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, luv." He looked me up and down again with a sly smirk on his lips but before I could wipe it off, he continued. "Its just that there ain't many female Captains about, savvy?"

"Yeah, well I worked to be a Captain. And my crew liked me. Kept them happy by plundering ships and towns until _someone_ decided to steal me away from them." With a huff, I tipped my hat back down over my eyes.

"You're free to go back to your crew when we're done, luv."

"And how am I supposed to find them? We don't even know how long this is goin' to take!"

"Aye, fair point. Ah well, you'll think o' summit, luv." He patted my knee and stood up, receiving a kick on the arse from me as he did. "Oi! What was that for?"

"Patting my leg and calling me luv." I said smugly and got to my feet to go stand by the railings.

"Bit of a feisty one, aren't you, luv?" I heard him point out from behind me with a low chuckle.

"Shut up you bloody idiot." I threw over my shoulder before looking back out over the sea.

After a while, I snuck a glance up at the helm and noticed that Jack had returned to the wheel. I felt someone come to stand beside me and looked over to see Mister Gibbs. "Afternoon, Mister Gibbs."

"Afternoon Miss." He smiled at me before looking out at the sea for a few minutes before continuing. "I have to say, I'm surprised at how you speak to the Cap'n." he said quietly.

"Why? He's hardly scary." I scoffed.

"He can be mighty intimidating, Miss. That's how he's come to be a feared pirate. Not many can cross blades with Cap'n Sparrow and live to tell the tale."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he fought like a princess. He looks bloody drunk all the time." I muttered.

"Aye, but he's not to be underestimated. Much like yourself, I'm sure." I smiled over at him and he grinned toothily back before straightening up from where he was leaning against the rail. "Well Miss, I best be gettin' back to me duties. Have a nice day."

"And you." I smiled and watched him walk back up to the helm and start talking to Jack.

After a while, I got bored of looking out at the calm sea and decided to find something to do. First I helped a small man – who I discovered to be Marty – with the rigging. And then I helped Mister Gibbs sew up some sails before I decided to take a turn in the crow's nest.

I was up there for about an hour – admiring the view as the sun slowly began to set – when I heard someone shouting at the bottom.

"Luv? Oi, luv! Robin!" I peered over the edge to see Jack squinting up at me; one hand was up shielding his eyes while the other was tucked into his belt.

"What?"

"Come down here!" he called back.

"No! I'm fine up here, thank you very much!" I shouted back before moving back out of sight. After a few minutes, I heard someone making their way up and huffed. "Will you just go away?"

"It's my bloody ship!" he shouted back before hauling himself into the crow's nest.

"Well, what do you want?" I demanded, folding my arms across my chest.

"Alright, luv, calm-"

"Why won't you stop calling me love?"

"How about munchkin? Or… little one?" he smirked.

"You big oaf!" I attempted to punch him in the jaw, but he caught my fist with his hand and pinned it to the side of the crow's nest. As I swung with the other hand, he caught that too and stepped closer to me, pinning me against the side.

"That's no way to be treating your Captain." He smirked smugly and I glared at him.

"Get off."

"No."

"Bloody hell! What do you want?" I hissed. I attempted to knee him in the groin but he pressed his left leg across both of mine, his whole body now pressing into me to keep me there.

"There are a lot of things I want…" he whispered into my ear and I shuddered slightly when his breath hit my neck.

"Get. Off. Me." I ordered and attempted to shove him off. He just chuckled and leant back slightly to look at me.

"Now, now luv. It seems to me that we've got off on the wrong foot."

"Not really. You're just an arrogant-"

"Ah-ah-ah. Listen to what I got to say, luv." With a loud, angry sigh, I nodded my head. "Good. Now, as much as I love seein' you get all worked up, you seem to get angry at everything I say."

"What do you expect? You took me away from my ship after threating to kill me!" I shouted.

"Aye, but there be no need to bear a grudge." He smiled, showing me a few gold capped teeth amongst his pearly whites.

"That's what you think." I mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. "Are you going to get off now?"

"Not yet, luv. Why, don't you like it in this position? I find being this close to rather… enjoyable." He whispered the last bit into my ear again and I suppressed a shiver. Damn this man.

"I'm sure you do, but I'd like it if you'd hurry up and get to whatever point it is you're trying to make."

"I don't exactly have a point, luv." He smiled slyly.

"…What?"

"Just wanted to see what your problem with me is, and now I know."

"So you can get off me now." I pointed out and tried to push him off me using my body weight.

"Aye, I could. But, I rather like this view. In this light, you're looking absolutely ravishing." Fighting a blush, I found the power to glare at him.

"Fascinating. Now get off or I'll have to hurt you."

"I'd _love_ to see you try, luv." He grinned mischievously.

With all the strength I could muster, I pushed my entire body into Jack's quickly and he stumbled back a bit, quickly wrapping his arms around my waist to steady himself. Still grinning, Jack dodged the punched I threw at him and kept his grip on my waist as he pulled me round in circles in the tiny crow's nest.

I kicked his legs out, but he kept his grip on my waist and pulled me down with him. As we fell, he flipped me round and pinned me beneath him. He quickly straddled my waist and pinned my arms above my head, smirking triumphantly.

"Well, that didn't go as you planned, did it, luv?"

"… Not exactly." I frowned.

But, not to be defeated that easily, I started to wiggle about and kneed him in the back. Unfortunately, that forced him to use his legs to pin my down so now he was lying on top of me, one arm propped him up while the other held my arms firm above my head and his lips hovered inches above mine.

"Bugger." I muttered.

**xXxXx**

**A/n: CLIFF HANGER! Lol :D please don't hate me.. :) **

**Let me know what you want to happen next XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hey there :D thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter, I'm glad you all liked it :)**

**Now, on with the story! :D**

**xXxXx**

"_Well, that didn't go as you planned, did it, luv?"_

"… _Not exactly." I frowned. _

_But, not to be defeated that easily, I started to wiggle about and kneed him in the back. Unfortunately, that forced him to use his legs to pin my down so now he was lying on top of me, one arm propped him up while the other held my arms firm above my head and his lips hovered inches above mine._

"_Bugger." I muttered._

For a moment, I was completely lost in his eyes and found myself leaning towards him when he lowered his head and released my hands. Then I realised what I was doing, and slapped him. Laughing at his shocked face, I shoved him off of me and got to my feet. He stumbled up after me, sighing loudly.

His hand closed around my wrist, and he spun me around to face him again. "You can't just walk away after that!"

"Wanna bet?" I challenged and turned to walk away again, but he held tight. "Get off me."

"You were about to kiss me." He stated with a smirk. I blushed slightly, but glared at him.

"No I wasn't. That's what I _wanted_ you to think." I replied with a smirk of my own, but he saw through my lie easily.

"No you didn't. Admit it; you were going to kiss me." He smiled as he stepped closer to me so I stepped back. When my back hit the railing, I scowled at him more.

"No. I won't admit it, because that would be a lie."

"No it wouldn't luv, and we both know it." Just as he was about to move even closer, I heard Gibbs shouting from the foot of the mast. "Not now, Gibbs!" he shouted and looked back at me with a smirk.

"Bugger off." I muttered and pushed him. I dodged his hand as he went to grab me again, and quickly hopped out of the crow's nest, descending the ladder. Once my feet touched the floor, I looked up to see Sparrow climbing down as well.

I walked in the opposite direction of the helm, and went to speak to a group of the crew.

After about an hour of working up on the sails, I heard Jack shouting for me and rolled my eyes, deciding to ignore him. Which was becoming more and more difficult with his incessant shouting.

"Luv? Oi, Robin? Woman! Get down here now! We need to check the headin'." Glaring at the sky, I made my way down to the deck and headed up to the helm.

Once I was beside him, Jack handed me his compass, and I flipped it open as I held it in the palm of my hand. It spun around a few times before setting just off the Port side of where we were already headed. Jack adjusted the wheel as I handed the compass back to him with a fake smile.

"Anything else, Captain?" I asked sarcastically.

"How about you stay up 'ere and keep the Captain company?" he said suggestively and I fought back the urge to deck him.

"How about… No." I smirked and went to walk away.

"You'll warm up to me, luv. Every body does."

"Shut it you big ape before I make it so you can never have children."

Behind me, I heard Jack chuckle. "Luv, you've really got a temper, you know that?"

"Yes, I do. And you have a massive ego, what's your point?" I asked over my shoulder as I reached the top of the stairs.

"Nothing. But it is most definitely entertaining, luv."

"Bugger off you mongrel." I shot back with a huff as I descended the stairs.

"Miss Taylor?" I looked over my shoulder to see Gibbs walking over to me and smiled at him.

"Yeah?"

"Could you help Jacob with the sails?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Who's Jacob?" I asked. He gestured over to a man who was about my age. He had black, relatively short, messy hair, a lithe form and was about a head taller than me. I nodded, and made my way over to him. When he looked up at me, I realised that he was actually quite nice looking and smiled when his green eyes locked eyes with my blue ones.

"Afternoon, Miss."

"Afternoon. Call me Robin." I smiled. "I'm here to help you with the sails. He nodded and passed me what I needed with a shy smile. When I sat down, I started sewing up the holes and decided to start a conversation. "So, how long have you been in the crew?"

"About six months. I used to work for my dad, as a tailor, but I prefer the sea." He smiled.

"Ah, and what do you think of the Captain?" I asked, and laughed when he looked up at Sparrow nervously. "Don't worry; I don't care what you say. I think he's an arrogant sod."

He laughed before smiling. "Oh no, I like the Cap'n. He's a good man, and a great Captain."

I just scoffed and continued my work.

…

After about an hour – where we spoke and got to know each other – we both finished and some other crew members came over and took the sails to start putting them back up. I rubbed my hands together before walking over to the rigging with Jacob.

As we adjusted that, we got talking again. "So, got anyone special waiting for you anywhere?" I asked as I straightened up and looked around to see if there was anything else I could do. I noticed Jack look in my direction, and felt my eyebrow rise when I saw him narrow his eyes.

"Oh no, Mi- Robin." He smiled apologetically before speaking again. "We've never stayed anywhere long enough. How about you?"

"Nope. I was too busy being Captain." I laughed and leant against the railing. Jacob leant next to me; his arm brushing mine.

"I'm surprised, really. I figured you'd 'ave a queue of men forming wherever you walked." He stated and I chuckled lightly.

"A queue to get away from me, maybe." He chuckled and shook his head. I glanced back up at the helm and noticed Jack was still staring at us, his eyes narrowed into a scowl. He raised his hand to cover his eyes, and he took a step forward as he tried to get a better look.

Rolling my eyes, I looked to my left to see Jacob was looking at me. He smiled and glanced away. After a moment, he opened his mouth to speak again. "So-"

He cut himself off as he looked up to my right and swallowed slightly. I looked up to see Jack stood there; he had one hand resting on the butt of his gun, and the other had its thumb tucked into his belt. "Back to work then, lad."

"Aye, Cap'n." Jacob agreed immediately and gave me one last smile before walking away briskly.

Jack leant against the railing to my right and I rolled my eyes as I felt his arm brush mine. "Don't you have a ship to steer?"

"Gibbs has it covered." He answered immediately. "What were you talking to the lad about then?"

"Jacob?" I asked as I looked at him curiously. He nodded once, glancing over my shoulder at where Jacob was scrubbing the deck. "Nothing important. We were just talking." I shrugged.

"Right. So you're not…"

"I'm not what?"

"Never mind, luv." He replied before standing up. "I need you to check the heading again." He called over his shoulder as he made his way up to the helm.

Confused about the way he just acted; I just nodded to myself and followed him up the stairs. When I reached the wheel, Jack handed me the compass and I flipped it open. "A bit more to the Starboard side."

Nodding, Jack adjusted the wheel and the ship slowly started turning. I passed him the compass back, and felt my eyebrow rise again when he took it and held onto my fingers briefly. I cleared my throat and took a step back.

"Right. I'm going to… do something." I muttered and nodded at him. He nodded back with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"You'll stop walking away from me eventually, luv." He called after me with a chuckle. I stopped still and smirked to myself.

I slowly spun around, watching his smile drop as he looked at me curiously. "You're absolutely right, Jack." I said sweetly as I walked towards him. He swallowed slightly and gripped the wheel tighter. I stopped just in front of him and placed my hand on his chest, looking up at him seductively.

"I am?" he asked huskily as he lowered his head slightly towards me and stepped closer.

I leaned in closer so that our lips were centimetres apart before whispering; "No."

Laughing, I ducked away from him and strutted towards the stairs. "Oi! You can't do that!" he shouted after me.

"I just did." I chucked back over my shoulder and skipped down the stairs, walking over towards Jacob.

**xXxXx**

**A/n: Lol. Robin got Jack good then ;) But do you really think Jack is gonna let that go? ;D**

**Please review and let me know what you though :)**


End file.
